Ri Dae-Jung's Entitled Parent Story
Dumbass woman wants me to put on Paw Patrol for her crotchfruit Hello, I am Ri Dae-Jung or Mark, don’t call me that, it pisses me off. Now me and Marie, now, she’s my genderbent Normal counterpart I saw as my sister, as you can tell by the name Mark, I spend alot of time with her. I’m not calling myself this, It’s a seperate human being, She has different structure to me. Cast: SM: Soccer Mom AK: Annoying kid. Me and Marie were watching JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure on a laptop we brought with us in a ferry, me and her, aswell as Marie’s parents were going to another island. We brought several anime DVDs, we had all 3 sets of JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure on Blu-Ray, including Black Lagoon, but Marie doesn’t have the same maturity as me, so I decided to keep it in the car, I plain to get the fourth set when it comes out. The ferry took 3 hours so me and her watched anime to pass the time. Now, me and Marie are Korean, But I love 80’s rock, Shonen anime, Seinen anime, all that stuff, Maria prefers just Shonen. We both like Shonen Jump, her favorite titles include One Piece, Bleach and Yu-Gi-Oh! (I like Yu-Gi-Oh! too) I like the more violent titles like Death Note, Fist of the North Star and my all time favorite, JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure. Her favorite kinds of anime are those focusing on adventure, I’m into more of the action, horror and supernatural, I like the gory ones aswell. A mother and her kid sat down next to us and it turns to shit, It went like this: Me: “Okay, put on the first season episode 3.” Marie and me moved onto the next episode, This is the episode shit begins to go out of the window. We were during the manor fire scene in the episode when the woman got up and paused it. SM: “Can you two young ladies not watch that around my son, I have Paw Patrol, He’s bored, put that one for him.” I’m a boy, I know I look like Marie, we’ve been mistaken for twins, but I make it clear I’m a guy. Me: “I’m a boy.” She spoke in one of those ”I’ll get the manager voices” and her kid was holding a Paw Patrol DVD. We looked at eachother for at least a minute until I opened our mouth. Me: “Ma’am, I want to watch this, Your kid isn’t watching Paw Patrol on my laptop.” Also, Dio, the main bad guy tore off his shirt in this episode and this woman saw that as nudity. Marie blushed a little. The woman screamed in my face, Oh fuck, my ears are still goddamn sore. SM: “Why are you watching this?! Put on Paw Patrol now!” When the kid heard Paw Patrol, he was estatic. AK: “Paw Patrol!” He shoved the DVD in my face until I knocked it out of his hand. SM: “How dare you do that!” Me: “This world doesn’t revolve around you, I can watch whatever I want on this laptop.” In my defense, she pissed me off, one thing with me, don’t piss me off. Marie looked at the woman with annoyance in her eyes. I started the episode again, Maria then got out her Law plush, her favorite anime is One Piece, I like JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, but we can appreciate both. The AK seemed to change his mind on Paw Patrol and now wanted Marie’s plush doll. SM: “For showing me and my angel that nude scene, give me that doll, She’s too old for it.” Marie knows one thing, I’m a savage when it comes to comebacks. Me: “If she’s too old for it, then you’re too old to be talking to two kids who don’t know you, you’ll probably be mistaken for a kidnapper.” Marie giggled a little. SM looked at me like I just killed Barney the Dinosaur. She went away with her son, who picked up his Paw Patrol DVD, which didn’t break. Then we began to watch JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable, Where Rohan plays roshambo with an annoying kid, Vic does a great job with Rohan. Then a security guard went up to us. UG (Understanding guard): “Excuse me kids, this lady was saying you two were watching pornography on your laptop and were acting rudely to her.” We saw SM and AK. Marie then spoke, she‘s seen alot of the episodes, She knows alot of the guys dress in outfits that belong in pornos (Like DIO’s crotch pocket and young Joseph’s croptops), but no actual explicit nudity Marie: “JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure isn’t pornography, she was so self-entitled that she felt like she was entitled to use our laptop.” Woman tries to steal my manga within minutes of buying it. Ri Dae-Jung again, I was with my adoptive mom, Dani and Marie in the manga shop which Saoirse, one of the workers here. Now because I’m 11 years old and JoJo is an OT, which is 16+. Due to store policy, I cannot buy manga which is rated M or OT unless I am with an adult or have parental permission, Maria Tachimi has the same problem and is surrounded by future shocks, unfortunately, this makes collecting manga much harder for me because I read the more violent ones. I know it seems lax, but they have to ask the parent if they approve. I picked up the most recent volume, JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure Diamond is Unbreakable Volume 1, Marie picked up the most recent volume of One Piece, that shit’s still going on. Me: “Mom, I picked out what I want.” I went to the cashier, then put the manga on the table, Maria did the same thing when she got the latest volume of an 80+ volume fuckfest (Just kidding, I love One Piece) This woman comes up to me with her son who is at least 15. EM: “You need to give us that.” I was dumbfolded, then I spoke. Me: ”Erm, why?” EK: “Because you’re a girl, girls don’t read manga like this.” I gestured Marie over, she had already paid for her book. Marie: “He’s a guy.” Even the cashier knows I’m a boy, Saoirse was seen putting books on shelves. EK: “No he‘s not!” EM: “He’s just a transgender pretending to be a boy, Girls don’t read manga like this!” Saoirse got the woman’s attention. Saoirse: “I’ve known that boy for months, he’s a boy.” Woman and her convicted felon son tries to steal my freshly-brought copy of Red Dead Redemption 2. If you don’t know me, I FUCKING LOVE violent games, Grand Theft Auto, Red Dead Redemption, God of War, Batman games, you name it. Now, This happened with an entitled mom, and a rare occurrence, her 21-year old uterus dump, who will go by BM (Bitch Mom) and MCWPOK (Man-Child who picks on kids) My dad reserved a copy of Red Dead Redemption 2 on release day when it came out, fuck yeah, so, the cashiers know it’s going to me, I get on with my dad better than my mom. Marie and her mom Zoe were with me, She likes the more relaxed, family-friendly games, she picked up a plush toy. We were standing in line when the commotion. BM: “Hey, we would like a reservation on that new outlaw game? Cashier: “You mean Red Dead Redemption 2, Do you have a reservation on it?, we are out of unreserved copies.” BM: “No.” Cashier: “Sorry, step aside.” MCWPOK: “Mom, just get me the game!” Fuck, he sounded like a spoiled brat than a fully-grown adult, and that’s coming from a prepubescent child. Both reluctantly stepped aside, Now, it was my turn. Cashier: “Hello, Do you two have a reservation?” I gave out my slip of paper, which included the email address and the account with the name of the game. She typed on the computer and Dad’s name popped up, Xander Rutter. Cashier: ”Okay, Mr. Rutter, here’s your copy.” He handed the game (PS4 edition) to me, then the man-child started whining. MCWPOK: “That’s not fair, why does that chink get the game?!” First correction, I am Korean, I was nicknamed the Twinkie Cowboy, Twinkie meaning yellow or Asian on the outside, white on the inside, My English however, is absolutely terrible, It never came out right, I prefer to speak Russian and Korean. Marie went over to me aswell as her mom, she was clutching a Mario plushie tightly. She put the money on the till. Cashier: “Here you go, sweetie.” BM: “Why would a cute little girl play such a violent game like that, give it to my son!” Now, I was about to tear this woman a new one until Marie spoke. Marie: “Lady, He’s a boy.” I know I look like a little girl, but that can’t really be helped. Me: “Dad, Put my copy in Marie’s bag, I’m not paying 50 Supernannyan dollars to get a new one.” Dad did what he asked. Dad: “Just for a few minutes, Maria.” Marie nodded. We quickly left the store and got into the car. Me: “Marie, You can bring the game out.” I took a good look at the game, M rating and all, Fuck yeah. Then I heard hollering, Marie got frightened, Then a gunshot fired, the bullet destroyed a part of the car window. The 21-year old had a fucking gun! Me: “Dad, Get my gun, We’re about to open some fucking windows.” I made Marie hold my copy while I fought the guy off. It lasted until we got back to the base, then I held Marie’s hand and rushed her upstairs into my bedroom and locked the door. Later on in the day, Marie was peeking from the window. A few hours later, I heard shouting, MCWPOK was arrested by the police. Turned out MCWPOK was convicted of bank robbery charges, Despite this, it didn’t really end there. His mom scurried in the building to try and look for me, I heard footsteps. Me: “Marie, Hide my copy of Red Dead Redemption 2.” Marie hurried out of the room with my RDR2 copy in hand, she was found by Sophie, who promptly asked her why she had a game she wouldn’t play in her arms. Marie: “It’s.....not mine, It’s Ri Dae-Jungs........He got it as soon as it came out.....He gave it to me.....” Entitled Mom wants my PS4 Marie was watching me play Overwatch, I love Overwatch, My favorite character to choose is McCree, I heard the dude who voices him goes to matches and repeat the phrase “It’s high noon” to scare players, She plays as Mercy sometimes, She’s more of a healer than a fighter. It takes a while to get used to an FPS like Overwatch because there’s alot of players and sometimes it’s confusing, I was very good at it and always played by the rules. I even threaten to kick off teammates if they bully others. A mom (EM) and her kid, who I guess is around 7 (EK) come into my room, I remove my headset and tell Marie to take over, I taught her what she had to do. Me: “Can I help you with something?” EM: “That PS4, Can my son play it? My son is bored with his tablet and I can’t afford a PS4, I was told that you had one.” Marie was starting to get the hand of Overwatch, Then my team won, She quit the game. Marie: “Ri, Your team won.” EM: “Can my son play on your PS4?” Me/Marie: “No.” EK: “PS4! MOMMY I WANT THE PS4!” Marie started to get really frightened and clutched her plush doll, That’s her source of comfort. Me: “You’re scaring my sister, get out!” I see Marie as my little sister, She’s gentle and not made out for conflict. EM: “Mommy will get you the PS4.” Marie: “Ri, I want to play JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven....” I got the game out, then put the Overwatch disc back in it’s case before putting the Eyes of Heaven disc in. EM: “Well?” Marie/Me: “What?!” EM: “Just give it to my son.” As soon the game started, the son started screaming, I went to my phone and said. Me: “Security.” The security guards came in. EK: “I WANT THE PLAYSTATION NOOOOOOW! GIVE IT TO ME! I HATE YOU ALL!” Manga-hating entitled fanboy tries to steal me and Marie’s manga books. Marie and me are fans of JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure, she’ll even watch it with me, the reason I watch it is because it’s the first anime I have ever watched in my life, and I enjoy it, Maria’s reason is more personal, reading Part 1 gave her the motivation to forgive Laura after everything, I gave her the four volumes of Part 2 to read to see if she has interest in reading it. I even gave her the first volume of Part 3 as a sneak peek. This cunt might not be a parent, but it still fits here. Now, remember the story about the Marvel fanboy who thinks girls can’t like Marvel and DC?, This bastard absolutely hates Japanese manga, Really does. Now. Me: Revy Two-Hands Marie: My “little sister” John: The damn “patriot” Marie was reading JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure Part 2 as per my recommendation, I read it with her. She seemed to have gotten the hang of it, I told her after she was done, she needed to read Part 3 yet. Me: “When you’re done with Part 2, I’ll let you read Part 3.” She nodded, Then he saw the bastard walking towards us both, Maria was focused on the book and didn’t pay much attention. John: “Ugh.” We both looked up at him. John: “Really, reading this crap?” He wore Marvel clothes, he had a look of disgust. John: “People who read shit material like that hate America and want all Americans to die horribly, Give me that filth!, That’s the reason American comics are dying!” John then snatched the Part 3 Volume 1 off Marie, this really pissed me off, I was given it as a gift. He went on about immigration, Trump, how manga is destroying everything and other crap, Good grief. Ironically, JJBA is influenced by the exact same Western culture he thinks everything is superior too, The main villain DIO is British, Pucci, Part 6’s villain is Italian-American, Diavolo is Italian, Kars is....I think is South American (His ethnicity is never explained, it’s been described as Aztec or Mesoamerican) while Kira is Japanese even though he looks like David Bowie, the only American villain is Part 7’s villain, Funny Valentine. I also love comics aswell, and he didn’t take it well I loved both. John: “Why would you read crap like this, You’re a Marvel and DC Comics fan! You can’t like non-American and American comics!” Me: “JoJo was the first manga I’ve ever read, now, wanna give that back to Marie?” John: “I‘ll be ripping it, People who read manga hate America.” Before he did it, Satsuki, who I know is a massive fan struck him from behind, Marie caught the book. Viper Striker Whore and Father piss me off. This didn’t happen at the TT10 base, but at school, If you don’t know what the Viper Strikers are, it’s these American far-right sluts that think they do good by bullying migrant kids who’s countries hate America (Iran, DPRK, Iraq, etc, etc). I would also like to point out that alot of the Asian kids in the school, especially from strict families nickname me “Banana“ or “Twinkie“, which means yellow/Asian on the outside, white on the inside, which is basically an Asian person who has lost all connections with their home country, but they don’t actually mean it in an insulting way. Now, I was at a parents meeting reading JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure with Marie when a girl came up to me. It was Bebe, One of the Viper Whores. She began hurling anti-Korean abuse at Marie and me. Bebe: “Marie, Get off him, You North Korean whore, you gooks are a threat to America, Go back to North Korea, stupid bitch.“ I stood up, Marie grabbed my coat. Me: “America is not the greatest country ever, I cannot go back to that place, BECAUSE I HAVE NO FUCKING HOME TO GO TO THERE!“ Bebe’s father went up to me. Bebe’s Bastard Father: “Don’t speak to my daughter like that!” Me: “Then control your overpatrotic daughter!” Korean lady goes off at me for reading manga. Ri Dae-Jung again, now this happened when I was in a library that dealt in manga, manhua and manhwa, basically Japanese, Chinese and Korean comic literature. All three were in different sections sorted by genres, JoJo is in the “young teen horror” manga section. It caters mainly to weeaboos and Koreaboos. In case you all never noticed, I am the least-traditional Korean person ever, I will wear a hanbok, but only on times it suits me, I like cowboys and westerners, manga (which will play apart in this story), Since I never read the news, but I was later told by the librarian that there was a trade issue between Korea and Japan and there was a major boycott, I haven’t been in Korea for years, I speak Korean but to other Koreans, I act like a “banana”, which means “yellow outside, white insides”. I was reading JoJo in the manga section until I felt a strong tap on my shoulder. It was a lady (Entitled Korean Lady) in her 40’s with the “I want to speak to your manager” haircut and had a disapproving look on her face. She didn’t speak English too well, she also had a kid (Entitled Brat) my age with her, he looked pissed. EKL: “Put that Japan book down!” I looked at her and flatly said: Me: “No.” She then ranted about the comfort women issue and just about horrible shit Japan did to Korea and why I am reading Japanese manga when I should be reading manhua, before you all accuse of being a pro-Japanese bastard, I never cared about the whole Japan-Korea trade crap, I just want to read Shonen Jump in peace. To myself, I’m more traditionally Russian than Korean. ELK: “Japanese soldiers rape Korean girls and force men to commit terrible crimes and they would kill you!” The thing is, several WWII spirits often joined, one being a group of Japanese soldiers who never gave a shit about the war and just wanted to have fun, they kind of left everything behind, one of them is Taiwanese and the other is Korean, the latter is a bit of a dick, to be the point that hardly any of them like him and only keep him around because “he’s good fun”. The librarian, who is this lovely Chinese-American woman in her 30‘s came up to her. CL: “Ma’am, I cannot have you harassing people in the manga section.” EKL: “Tell that traitor that manga is anti-Korean!” CL: “Not again, Stop taking the trade war out on innocent people!” CL often told me Korean parents sometimes demand manga be removed from the store to protest Japan, this never really came to plan. EB: “Mom said all traitors and Japanese should die for what they did.” I really wanted to slap this kid, I’m Korean myself, but all those horrid things done are in the past and I wasn’t around back then, blaming a group of people for what happened over 70 years ago is stupid. I turned to look at the kid. Me: “Earth to kid, I don’t care what you or your mother wants, You have no obligation to take out the trade war out on innocent people.” Entitled Mom and Brat on plane 30,000ft try to steal my manga. This happened when I went traveling from America to the UK to meet one of Marie’s distant relatives. Nine hours, what could possibly go wrong? I went with Marie’s 18-year old cousin Jacqueline, I was allowed to bring some manga books for me and Maria. Maria has been recently reading My Hero Academia, which is basically a Japanese take on X-Men, I prefer JoJo to it, but I’ve read a few volumes. I was reading JoJo Part 3 Volume 6, Jacqueline went up to use the bathroom and told me if anything bad happened, notify the stewardess, she would never let anything happen to Marie. A woman and a girl around 7 was sitting in the aisle opposite me, At the time, I was wearing a loose tanktop and jeans, I looked a little girly, then I heard a little voice. The EB was dressed like a typical WASP girl, typically one from a family where she’s pampered with gifts everyday, Her mother looked like her face was caked in heavy makeup, she wore rich clothing aswell. EB: “Mom, I want to read, I’m bored.” Maria paid no mind, she just flipped through pages. The EM got up then walked over to her. EM: “Do you mind lending her your book?” Me: “No, It’s not really appropriate for her.” The EM got really offended, she put her hands on her hips, Marie turned her head. Marie: “He’s a boy.”Category:Entitled Parent Stories Category:Stories